Another Girl Another Planet
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Naley Mush. Set a couple days after they say 'I love you' Haley decides to bake a cake at Nathans, but does she keep getting distracted? NathanHaley Read and Review!


-1**Another Girl Another Planet**

**Set a couple day's after they've said 'I love You'**

Nathan leaned back on his couch, resting his feet up on the table in front of him. He pressed the start button on his PS2 controller. He was as usual, playing NBA live. He was the Celtics, or as Haley would call them The 'Green and Whites'. Nathan chuckled and shook his head. Haley. She always mad him smile or laugh. Always cheered him up. He smiled to himself, and suddenly missed her presence. Nathan sighed and decided to turn on the radio, he clicked the 'On' button with his remote, as 'Your Body' by 'Pretty Ricky' filled the room. Nathan nodded his head to the music. About half way into the song, Nathan whipped his head to look at the door, as he heard it open. He smiled when he saw Haley who struggled with a large bowl of. God knows what. Nathan got up and rushed over to her just before she dropped them.

"Why thank you, kind sir" She smirked as he put the bowl on the counter and she closed the door.

"Why, your welcome!" Nathan smirked, Haley laughed and moved her hands around, looking like she was doing the 'hokey-pokey'.

"Nice Music" She laughed.

"Sexy Dancing" He replied giving a wink and chuckling a little. Haley scoffed.

"Oh yes!" She replied sarcastically. "I think that beat any of Beyonce's" She joked, Nathan's face turned serious.

"Well, I wouldn't trade you in for her" Nathan told her wrapping his arms around her waist. Haley smiled brightly.

"I love you" She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Hales" He replied leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Haley responded almost instantly as Nathan seeked for entrance. Haley opened her mouth showing a approval. Nathan darted his tongue into her mouth exploring like it was the first time. Haley gave out a small moan and Nathan smirked against her lips but quickly stopped when she moved his tongue back into his own mouth and sucked on his lower lip. Now it was Nathan's turn. Nathan let out a loud moan and frowned as Haley giggled and pulled away.

"Ahah! Got you!" She laughed, Nathan frowned.

"That's mean" Nathan frowned. "Your such a tease" He pouted.

"No… I'm not…" Haley frowned. Nathan automatically felt guilty for calling her a tease. He pulled her into a hug and Haley wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Do you really think I'm a tease?" Haley whispered.

"No Hales, not at all. I was just joking around Haley, I'm sorry" Nathan apologized wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, and rubbed her back soothingly. Haley looked up at him and smiled.

"No Nate, It's okay!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Besides! I have something we can do!" Haley exclaimed. Nathan let out a small laugh, her mood had changed in a mater of seconds. "The reason why I came over is because…" She told him picking up stuff out of the bowl and laying them on top of the counter. "I'm going to make some cake for us!" Haley smiled brightly. Nathan smirked.

"What for?" Nathan asked confused.

"You don't need a reason to make a cake Nathan!" She explained.

"Oh okay good!" He replied taking a seat on the couch.

"C'mon Nate, don't you want to have fun and help me make cake?" She pouted.

"Well, If you want me to help you, I'll help"

"Nope, that's okay, you sit and play your video game, while I make us an AWESOME cake!" She smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Nathan asked. "Because I'll help you" Haley smiled.

"That's sweet Nate, but I'll be fine." She smiled and Nathan returned it, then went back to his video game. Nathan smiled hearing Haley quietly sing the Kelly Clarkson song 'Because Of You' that came on the radio. He turned around to see Haley standing on the counter, opening a cabinet.

"Haley! Are you CRAZY?" Nathan asked loudly rushing over to the counter she was standing on.

"Nathan baby, relax! I'll be fine!" She sighed.

"Hales, no, get down, the counters are slippery and your wearing only your socks! Please babe, get down, I'll get whatever your trying to get!" Nathan replied calmly. Haley slowly faced him on the counter and gave a shy smile.

"Fine… but… how do I get down?" Nathan smirked, and grabbed her waist pulling her down and then holding her tightly. "Are you gonna let me down?" Haley asked smiling. Nathan smirked as Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, Nathan put his hands under her butt holding her up.

"Nope. I'm planning on keeping you like this all day." Nathan smirked Haley chuckled and pressed her lips hard against his. Nathan responded immediately opening his mouth slightly as Haley seeked an entrance. Nathan moaned loudly as Haley sucked on his lower lip, then top, then lower again. Still kissing, Nathan moved forward resting Haley on the counter so he could balance himself. Haley played with the hair on the nape of his neck while he kissed her neck. Haley squealed with laughter as he tickled her neck with his tongue.

"Are you trying o leave a mark or something?" Haley asked breathing heavily as he nibbled lightly on her neck. Nathan nodded. "Because you already did that" She smirked referring to the tattoo of **23** just about her ass. Nathan smirked.

"Yeah but, that's not always noticeable…" Nathan mumbled into her neck.

"Well, Bite me later, I have to bake the cake" Haley smirked pushing his face away with her hand. Nathan pouted.

"What why?"

"Because I want cake, and you will too!" Haley replied. "Now please grab me that oil up there?" She asked pointing to the top of the cabinet" Nathan nodded slightly and reached up and grabbed it with no problem then smirked at Haley as he gave it to her. Haley stuck out her tongue and he laughed. "Sit down, your distracting, let me make the cake, then we'll have some fun okay?" Haley asked, Nathan nodded fast and went and took a seat on the couch sighing.

-------------To Be Continued----------------

Good?

In the next Chapter.

-Haley takes a break w/ the baking

-Nathan allows Haley to bring over her family dog 'Tank'

-Dan spares a visit.


End file.
